vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
W. D. Gaster
Summary Note: This profile covers a character who, as of now, is still shrouded in much mystery and subject to great amounts of speculation. This profile will attempt to only cover the little that is known about said character, noting if something is more theory than fact. W. D. Gaster is a mysterious entity who, prior to Undertale's most recent major patch, could only be learned about in events accessed by modifying the game's save file. He was the royal scientist prior to Alphys, and is believed to be responsible for the creation of the CORE. Almost nothing else is known about Gaster's life aside from that and the tragic event of his death. One day, he supposedly fell into his "creation", not only ending his life, but shattering his very essence into an endless number of pieces across time and space. However, the fact Gaster ever existed at all is never brought up except by several equally as mysterious individuals. It is almost as if some part of him, or the things he accomplished in his life, are still retained in existence, while his identity itself has more faded into obscurity, or possibly vanished from the world entirely. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: W. D. Gaster (Believed to stand for "Wing Ding Gaster") Origin: Undertale Gender: Formerly male, now likely inapplicable as he no longer technically exists Age: Unknown before his death, is now no longer affected by the concept of time Classification: Monster (formerly), Former Royal Scientist, Mystery Man, Impossibility Powers and Abilities: Acausality, Nonexistent Physiology (Physical and Mental), Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Type 5, due to his nature as both existing and not existing simultaneously), Possible Possession (Depending on whether or not he possessed Monster Kid or simply created a duplicate of them), Omnipresence, Spatial Manipulation (Created a new room between two points that were previously right next to each other, and erased it afterward), Possibly Void Manipulation (Possibly completely erased one of his followers), Technology Manipulation (The sheer presence of his followers shut down Frisk's phone) Attack Potency: Unknown (The degree to which Gaster can affect reality, if he can even do so at all, is entirely unknown. However, it should be noted that attempting to name the fallen child "Gaster" results in the world being reset. This possibly means that anything too closely linked to Gaster cannot sustain its existence, as even the fallen child cannot exist should they have his name. It should also be noted that his in-game stats would technically put him beyond Flowey's God form, although if it is actually applicable is unknown) Speed: Omnipresent (Gaster is apparently shattered across all time and space, being everywhere and nowhere as he is stuck in limbo, forced to observe a world where everything goes on without his memory) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (Gaster is impossible to harm by almost any means, as he technically does not even exist, at all. Likewise, it is unlikely Gaster can really cause direct harm to anything else for the same reason) Stamina: Unknown (This concept no longer applies to him) Range: Unknown (Exists across all of space-time) Intelligence: Immense in his life, as he was supposedly a genius of unparalleled intellect. Due to his omnipresence across existence, he is now likely omniscient to some degree Weaknesses: The influence he has over reality is almost entirely unknown Gallery HG1ELlA.jpg Gaster Sprite.png|The most likely sprite of W.D Gaster. Wingdings.jpg|The message in wingdings (Likely coerced by Gaster) Tumblr nzf71nPkKd1uiwpaqo1 400.png|W.D Gaster alternate sprite. W.D Gaster in the grey room.jpg Spr redacted a 0-1-.png|Possible sprite #2 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: The Operator (Marble Hornets) The Operator's Profile The One You Shouldn't Have Killed (Five Nights At Freddy's) The One You Shouldn't Have Killed's Profile (Speed was equalized, Both were Bloodlusted) Category:Characters Category:Undertale Category:Male Characters Category:Undead Category:Void Users Category:Time Users Category:Scientists Category:Immortals Category:Tragic Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Space Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Video Game Characters